fatal_conflict_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-682 vs Godzilla
Start Left Section chooses Godzilla Right Section chooses SCP-682 No research. Just bloodshed. WHO WOULD WIN!? Fight Godzilla rose out of the icy depth of the Japanese ocean, towering menacingly over the skyscrapers and people far below. A seething blast of raw nuclear energy tore the city apart, boiling its residents alive. Buildings crumbled beneath the weight of themselves, steel beams twisted and malformed by the energy hitting them. Charred corpses littered the streets as the monster rampaged. A sizable lab was blown apart- the researchers inside screamed as they died, not so much of death but that which their death had allowed to escape. SCP-682 was reported loose, but it was too late to stop it. It wandered into the crowded street and peered at the enormous prehistoric monster above it. 682 mumbled under its breath. "...disgusting..." it crawled towards the creature, growing in size as it went and toppling trucks and cars alike; that which did not get forced aside was simply crushed beneath 682 as it grew to a point of nearly fifty feet long and fifteen feet tall. Some things were worth stopping... Godzilla watched the devastation ravage the city and roared magnificently into the heavens, demanding praise for his actions. The city burned and crumbled, instantly transferring from a thriving metropolis to a decaying ruin. He watched it all... the fire gleamed in his eyes and once again he pulverized the city streets and heard the death rise into the air. No more monsters existed for him to fight... this was his last real challenge. 682 surged through the streets, brazenly ignoring the nuclear blasts breaking his creation around him. Wings sprouted from his back, and spikes began cropping up around his skin; his eyelids grew bulletproof eyelids as did his skin, becoming harder than most metals. The creature muttered again under its breath. "...mistake..." and carried onwards. Godzilla noticed the reptile coming after him- it was now roughly the size of a building. He glared at it and swung his tail as it came into range, swatting it down and crushing the office building it landed in. Godzilla was shocked to see 682 rise from the ruins, shoving off large pieces of debris and regenerating his form. It growled in a reptilian voice. "...eradication..." 682 leered idly at the giant dinosaur, flapping its new wings. Godzilla braced itself, stepping forward wielding its katana. It swung heavily at 682, slashing it apart and leaving a massive cut wound in its gut. 682 struggled but kept flying and assaulted Godzilla, and closed its eyes. The world around him became dark, the sky blackened as, for just a moment, black holes surrounded Godzilla, tearing him apart with the vacuum. The city scape was sucked into it, leaving only a few things behind. And in the next instant... 682 opened its eyes surprised to find only a mildly wounded Godzilla there, sans sword but still alive. The lizard roard and fired its laser cannons and missile launchers, shrouding 682 in smoke as it fell. The ground made a crater where 682 fell- it was many meters deep. 682 struggled out from the hole and noted that its own left torso was gone. Still it continued forward and closed its eyes once again. The world was hazy for just one moment and where there had been standing one there now stood two- a second 682 rose with its own wings and assaulted Godzilla. Godzilla focused on the new threat and focused on its spiritual concept, to potentially keep it from fighting... after a long search, 682 kept coming and Godzilla had a horrible realization. This being had no soul. In anger he simply blew harsh raw energy onto the new foe, forcing it to the ground after the disintegration of its skull. It still moved, even as a small piece. "...errant..." The other 682 once again relied on its reality warping to create new attacks. Meteors fell from the sky, pocking Godzilla's skin, burning him heavily. The beast growled with a titan-sized voice and chomped at the still-flying 682, devouring him whole. Now for the other one... The downed 682 returned to battle, partially skeletal and partially burned to a crisp. With grim determination the being flew forward and attacked Godzilla physically, battering it with scarring blows from its newly developed tail, which resembled a horrible medieval mace. Godzilla screamed and swatted the being down to the ground and focused its might on it. It leaped onto 682, crushing it flat, and blasted it with nuclear power... the copy was fully erased, leaving behind only scraps of bone and fur and the broken skull. K.O! Godzilla looked at both 682s. They weren't coming back anytime soon, and Godzilla had won. He went back to the ocean. Long day. First a skeleton, then a saiyan, now this. Category:What If Battles Category:Godzilla vs SCP Foundation Battles Category:Completed Battles Category:Christian Higdon